Oh Gods, Growing Up is Awkward
by FangirlHeadquarters
Summary: Let's just say growing up isn't a piece of cake in the demigod world. Some chapter may be rated M, but mostly T, for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

_Not your typical PJO Percabeth fanfic, a lot more real life issues that were kind of non apparent in the books, such as; Puberty and growing up in general._

 _I don't own Percy Jacksons and The Olympians, or The Heroes of Olympus, i wish i did, but sadly i don't._

 _Ps. this story starts of in The Sea Of Monsters, Percy and Annabeth are 13, and starting to go through puberty._

* * *

 **Chapter 1. Oh Gods I'm Naked.**

* * *

 _Percy's POV._

* * *

The dreamy look melted off Annabeth's face.

She rushed over to my cage. "All right, which one is you?"

I squealed, but so did all the other guinea pigs. Annabeth looked desperate.

She scanned the room and spotted the cuff of my jeans sticking out from under the loom.

Yes!

She rushed over and rummaged through my pockets.

But instead of bringing out Riptide, she found ht bottle of Hermes multivitamins and started struggling with the cap.

I wanted to scream at her that this wasn't the the time for taking supplements!

She had to draw the sword!

She popped a lemon chewable in her mouth just as the door flew open and Circe came back in, flanked by two of her business-suited attendants.

"Well" Circe sighed, "how fast a minute passes. What is your answer, my dear?"

"This," Annabeth said, and she drew her bronze knife.

The sorceress stepped back, but her surprise quickly passed, She sneered.

"Really, little girl, a knife against _my_ magic? Is that wise?"

Circe looked back at her attendants, who smiled. They raised their hands as if preparing to cast a spell.

 _Run!_ I wanted to tell Annabeth, but all i could make were rodent noises. The other guinea pigs squealed in terror and scuttled around the cage. I had the urge to panic and hide, too, but i had to think of something!

I couldn't stand to lose Annabeth the way i had lost Tyson.

"What will Annabeth's makeover be?" Circe mused. "Something small and ill-tempered. I know... a shrew!"

Blue fire coiled from her fingers curling like serpents around Annabeth. I watched, horror struck, but nothing happened. Annabeth was still Annabeth, only angrier. She leaped forward and stuck the tip of her knife against Circe's neck.

"How about turning me into a panther instead? One that has her claws at your throat!"

"How!?" Circe yelped.

Annabeth held up my bottle of vitamins for the sorceress to see. Circe howled in frustration.

"Curse Hermes and his multivitamins! Those are such a fad! They do _nothing_ for you."

"Turn Percy back to a human or else!" Annabeth yelled at Circe.

"I can't!"

"Then you asked for it!"

Circe's attendants stepped forward, but their mistress said, "Get back! She's immune to magic until that cursed vitamin wears off."

Annabeth dragged Circe over to the guinea pig cage, knocked the top off, and poured the rest of the vitamins inside.

"No!" Circe screamed as Annabeth stabbed her.

I was the first to get a vitamin, but all the the other guinea pigs scuttled out, too, and checked out this new food.

The first nibble, and i felt all fiery inside. I gnawed at the vitamin until it stopped looking so huge, and the cage got smaller, and then suddenly, _bang!_

The cage exploded.

I was sitting on the floor, a human again.

Annabeth gasped.

"Um... Percy you've got no clothes on." Annabeth's face was as red as the strawberries in fields back at camp.

I looked down.

I had no clothes.

Oh Gods i'm naked. Annabeth is there. Oh Gods oh gods oh gods.

She doesn't seem to notice that i'm surrounded by other naked men, with very long beards.

I quickly cover up myself with my hands, Annebeth catches on and grabs me my clothes hands and hands them to me, only looking at my face and quickly turning the other way.

This is one thing i will never speak of. Ever again, i'm pretty sure Annabeth feels the same way.

* * *

 **Thats all folks, leave me a review to tell me what you think of it.**

 **-DivergentMockingjayC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, i'm back again, and just warning you - this story has any sort of direct plot line or goes in order at all, i just inspired, or just come up with an idea... or maybe some of this stuff happened to me... who knows?**

 **In this next chapter Percy is 13 almost 14, and Annabeth is 14.  
**

 **also most of my chapters Percy and Annabeth are kind of OOC.**

 **and i might not be updating very often, because i just got a new dog... her names Willow, and is** **so cute.**

 **I wrote this chapter to the song "Pity Party" by Melanie Martinez, you should check it out, she just released a new album called "Cry Baby" its a bit depressing though.**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson,** **only the plot of this fanfic.**

* * *

Chapter 2. Oh Gods, Annabeth what is that?

* * *

Percy pov.

It's so not fair, Annabeth's birthday is literally a month before mine, but she's basically (almost) a foot taller than me.

But that's not even the worst of it, she's always reminding me that she's older and taller, ever since we were in New York, we went out to dinner with my mom and the waitress told Annabeth,

"It's so nice how well you and your little brother get along!"

Which was absolutely stupid because we don't look anything alike, and never get along - _And_ i don't look that little compared to her... do i?

And all she does is rub it in my face! Like, if i can't reach something on the highest shelf, even she can't reach it, she says some smart remark like;

"Hey seaweed brain, need a hand from someone _taller_ than you?"

or "Looks like your just not tall enough yet Percy." she say laughing. Then reaches up and grabs it for me.

I mean i get it she's taller. It's just not fair, not to mention that she's already started going through puberty, and here i am looking like her 9 year old little brother following her around. I learned in health class that girls start to go through puberty earlier than boys... but why? it doesn't really make sense... don't boys normally grow up to bigger than girls? so why do girls start growing up sooner? She already has boobs and stuff.

I quickly glance at my watch and realize it's 11:58! Oh gods lunch starts in two minutes, i quickly bolt out of my bed, and out my cabin door.

I sprint past cabin six's table, also known as Annabeth's cabin's table, and notice out of the corner of my eye that Annabeth was not in her normal seat, i slow down and turn around, scanning the pavilion for her, and finally come to the conclusion that she's not there.

I slowly turn around and walk over to cabin six's area.

"Where's Annabeth?" I say casually, not trying to seem like some creepy stalker friend.

"She's feeling not too well, it seems like a stomach flu to me, she says 'her stomach aches and just kind of feels crappy' well, at least that's what she said" One of Annabeth's half brothers says.

"That's too bad, i'll go check on her"

"I don't think thats a good idea Percy, she's kind of moody and grumpy"

"A aching stomach and moodiness? seems like something else to me..." Ellen, Annabeth's half sister snickers.

I had no clue what she was getting at, but i just walked away towards cabin 6, looking for Annabeth.

As knocked on the door i heard a voice from inside say

"Who is it" in a not very friendly voice, yeah that's Annabeth, i think silently laughing.

"It's Percy!" I yell

"Go away Percy i'm sic _k_."

"Why? When i was sick you came and visited me, at least go to the infirmary to get some ambrosia or something."

"Just _go away_ you seaweed brain!" She yelled back angrily.

"I'm coming in" I walked inside, to see annabeth lying in her bunk. She didn't look that bad, but she looked like she hadn't gotten out of bed since morning, and she most likely hadn't.

"C'mon wise girl, you need to get out of bed it's like 12:30!"

"Fine."

"Well then get out stupid"

"Who are you calling stupid, seaweed brain? My mom is literally the goddess of being not stupid, you're being stupid, kelp head."

"Just get out of bed cranky." I should just start giving up on insulting Annabeth.

"I'm going too, but um.. could you turn around, or like cover your eyes." She says as her face turns so red you'd think she died it.

"Wait you sleep naked?" I blurt out, before covering my mouth, and saying "Sorry i didn't mean it like that, i mean.. i didn't mean to say... never mind. sorry."

"Uh no you perv, and it's because i'm only wearing a tank top and a pair of underwear, so can you please turn around?"

"Yes?" I turn around.

About 5 Billion years later, Annabeth is done, "Okay i'm good now you can open your eyes and whatever"

We walk out of her cabin.

"Sooo... do you want to go to the infirmary or whatever?" I ask her.

"No, it's ok i'm feeling much better now."

"You know you missed lunch" I speak up after a long awkward silence.

"Yeah i know seaweed brain, i gotta run, see you later." She ran away towards the pegasus stables.

"Okay... bye"

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKP

Tonight is capture the flag, Poseidon, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hermes and Athena teamed up on the Blue team, so Annabeth and I were together, on offence.

"C'mon Percy, lets go, i think i now where they're flag is." Annabeth said, while adjusting her breastplate and helmet, as we started running, knife and sword in hand.

We were kind of like " _the_ dynamic duo" when it comes to capture the flag, no one dares to mess with us, and if they do, well let's just say they won't try again.

We run around the forest, and through a strange bush with red berries, which i assume are poisonous, but all of a sudden- Annabeth tripped and fell.

"PERCY!" She screamed,

"Jeez Annabeth, you just tripped, your fine, okay? Annabeth." Her head was down, and wasn't listening to me.

"ANNABETH!"

She looked up.

"What?" She said. But her eyes were glistening with tears.

"Hey Annabeth... it's okay, you're okay, you just tripped, you're gonna be fine, your not even bleeding," i say as i help her up.

"It's not that... i'm just not feeling well, and i miss my dad..." She says as she starts sobbing.

"Annabeth, it's okay" Not really sure what to do, i hug her - just as she blurts out

"I love you"

"Wait what?!" What did she just say? ew.

"Um... i'm sorry percy i didn't mean to say that, i'm not really sure where that came from, just- forget i said that. " We start walking away.

Then I notice _it._ The red spot on her white shorts. Oh gods what is that. Did she cut her self?

"Annabeth, um, i think you cut yourself... or something, well what i'm trying to say is, there is blood on you're pants." Her face turned bright red.

"Oh gods," She mumbled to her self, "Not this, well this explains it."

"Explains what?" reminding Annabeth i'm still here.

"Oh my gods, this is embarrassing, ummm... Percy i'm sort of having my first period, like menstrual cycle period." She says, her face as red as the berries in the bush she tripped over.

"Oh... umm would you like to go back to your cabin to get like, supplies or something?" I ask her, quite awkwardly in fact.

"Okay, thanks... umm, can you come with me to my cabin?"

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

 **Sorry, i couldn't finish, i had been working on this for like 3 weeks, so i just couldn't take it any more. so see you soon!**

 **review! OR pm me!**

 **-DivergentMockingjayC**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to get straight to the story.**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson, or anything that Rick Riordan has published, you probably are brain dead if you think i do.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Oh Gods Annabeth, What is That? Part Two.

* * *

I walked with Annabeth to cabin 6, and asked her.

"Uh Annabeth do you like have supplies, like a Tampa or a pads or something?"

"Oh my gods Percy, you're such a seaweed brain, it's _tampon_ , not _Tampa_ , thats a place in Florida kelp head!" I blushed

"Jeez, sorry Annabeth, i don't like spend hours studying feminine product names and stuff okay?" I say deeply embarrassed.

"And for your information, i do own some feminine product" She blushes, "Any sensible girl should be prepared for the inevitable."

"Okay... Well we've been here for a while, you know, so can you like go inside, i mean if you want." I say sheepishly.

"Duh Seaweed brain, i'll be back in a minute." She says while walking inside.

"Okay wise girl, but hurry- we don't want anyone to notice we were missing or gone or something..."

She was long gone by the time i'd stop rambling on.

About 5 minutes later, Annabeth walks out the door, new pants, and probably other things, but lets not dwell on that...

"Okay, i'm good now, Lets go!"

Half an hour later we won the capture the flag game, and i walked Annabeth back to her cabin,

"Well good night _Annie-Bell,"_ I say mocking what Mr. D calls her, even though she has been at camp like the longest. _"_ have a good night or something, oh and i got this from the infirmary,"

I say handing Annabeth a hot water bottle, "for cramps i guess"

"Thanks Percy, that was really thoughtful of you. Oh and also, could the embarrassing details of today, you know, stay between us? I mean i would be teased endlessly, and i would would be mortified for years, i mean that would be scarri-" I cut her off

"Of course Wise Girl, that would be horrible of me- you would never forgive me, and i couldn't live with not being friends with you..."

"Okay i get it you weirdo, you know, i still think you're a perv kelp head." She says, dead serious.

"Goodnight Annabeth"

"Goodnight Percy"

She walked away, and inside her cabin.

I just laughed. Of all people this could have happened too, it had to be me.

It must be Hera, apparently she has it out for Annabeth, well at least that's what Annabeth says...

* * *

 **AN: Ummm... is it still summer for my American friends? (I mean i am from the US too, but i'm living in Canada at the moment) I'm on vacation in Florida right now, and they started school like at the beginning of the week, so i guess this is a question, so if you are still out of school, how is your summer? And if your school has started, how was your summer, well mine has been great!**

 **I'm so sorry i haven't been that constant in my updates,**

 **oh and also, would you rather**

 **1\. Have longer but much more infrequent updates**

 **or**

 **2\. Shorter and more frequent updates**

 **Answer in a review or a PM.**

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Review!**

 **-DivergentMockingjayC**


	4. Chapter 4

_**This chapter is rated M!**_

 **Hey Guys... I'm just gonna get right to it.**

 **here goes.**

 **BTW, this chapter is set after Blood of Olympus, the war is over and all that.**

 **Also, has anyone read the sword of summer yet? i have, it was ok.**

* * *

Oh Gods, Growing Up Is Awkward. Chapter 4. Dreams, then Reality.

* * *

ANNABETHS POV

 ** _Just warning you this chapter is rated m, (i needed to repeat it so people would actually read it.)_**

You'd think by now I would be used to this, or like wouldn't mind because i've seen it all before, but i haven't.

And when I shifted my leg to while i was cuddling/sleeping with my boyfriend (not in that way, we have not done _it,_ yet _._ ), i did not expect to feel _that._ Nor did I expect to be awoken by the moans of my boyfriend.

 _"_ uhhh... Percy?" But he was still asleep.

"mmm... Annabethhhh..." I heard him say... well maybe moan? Oh gods... this is really awkward... why do these things always happen to us... I mean i should have expected it sometime, but i didn't really think it was going to be this awkward. It really shouldn't be awkward because we were 18, not teenagers, adults, but seriously we haven't even gotten past first base. We wanted to take it slow, well i did... Percy just was sweet enough to comply with my terms and conditions.

But wait a minute. Did he say my name- wait scratch that- did he moan my name?

What is Percy dreaming about? I can only imagine, there's a name for this kind of dream that boys get right? When they like get erections in their sleep, while their like, dreaming about- things. Yes lets leave it at that.

"Yes... uhhh...Annabeth...uhh...i'm.. about..to-" He was moaning in his sleep.

"PERCY!" I shouted at him, realizing what was going on, Percy was going to ejaculate, and since i was almost lying on top of him, he was going to ejaculate, on me! I jumped out of bed and screamed at Percy once again

"PERCY GET THE FUCK UP!" I screamed, which even surprised me, because i don't normally swear, even under stress, but let's just say that this is a 'special' exception.

He jumped out of bed, he had somehow managed to get his pants down, to in front of me, but it was to late and a few seconds later i was sprayed with my boyfriend of almost 3 years's semen.

"Oh gods, Annabeth i am so fucking sorry!" he exclaims.

"PERCY, language!" I yell at him.

"Uh, Annabeth, no offence but judging by the position we're in, i don't think it really matters, and also, i somehow remember a certain someone saying 'Percy get the fuck up'" He counters.

I blush "Okay, umm i need to clean up... ummm... i'll be right back.

"Oh gods Percy are you just gonna walk away? You just fucking had a wet dream about me, then jizzed all over me! I mean what the fuck?!"

"I can't control my own dreams Annabeth, i'm so so so so so sorry!"

"I know... i'm sorry, i have to get cleaned up too i guess..."

"Yeah... You do look kinda hot when your mad, as well as covered in my cum..."

"PERCY! Enough!" But i started laughing as well, and soon it was a full on histarical laughing fit.

"We should actually get cleaned up though"

"Okay Seaweed brain, let's go"

We walked toward the bathroom, both clad in Percy's sperm, how he managed to get it on himself, is beyond me.

We enter the bathroom and i say

"Uh... do you want to take a shower first? or... me?"

"You can go first Annabeth, considering you have more... you know... on you than me."

"Okay, thanks percy,"

* * *

I step into the shower, and feel my muscles relax as the hot water hits my skin, I start wiping off Percy's hot sticky load, and replay what just happened in my head.

Percy had been dreaming about having sex with him. I mean, it's probably not the first time, since i have been literally been depriving him of any sexual relations or anything aside from kissing basically. I think about what his dream could have been like, he must have been having sex with me, considering that he was quite obviously moaning my name. Did he pleasure me? Did i pleasure him?

Oh god now i'm feeling horny, well i think the door's locked... My, lower area, let's say, is practically throbbing.

I slip my fingers down to my pussy and start stroking, then rubbing, then pumping my fingers in and out, again and again.

"Ah, fuck Percy! Percy! Percy!" Im screaming, not realizing Percy i less than 10 feet outside of the bathroom.

"ANNABETH?!, Wait... what are you doing?" He bursts into the bathroom, i guess the door wasn't locked...

"Oh... I'll just leave..." He mumbles, blushing furiously.

"Wait, Percy, don't go... wait!" I blurt out

"Well. If you say so... would you like me too step in?" He says seductively.

"Uh huh... do you want to finish me off?"

"Of course wise girl, i didn't know you had this in you!"

I don't even care that i'm naked, as Percy strips off what he had put on, which wasn't that much.

He stepped into the shower and we quickly started making out, i could feel his tongue begging for entrance so i let him in, he moved his hand to my breast, and started groping and squeezing, i moaned into his mouth.

"Percy... I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Percy just fucking get inside of me, or i swear i am going to kill you" I growled.

He wasted no time, and thrust inside of me, i am a virgin, but i'm 18, and i've masturbated before, so it doesn't hurt, and it just feels amazing.

"Fuck Annabeth, you're so tight, and wet, you feel fucking amazing."

"You don't feel to bad yourself," I manage to pant out.

Then he finds the spot. My spot.

"FUCK PERCY I'M GONNA CUM! FASTER! HARDER" I moan

He thrusts in and out, and i get closer and closer, then there is sweet, sweet release.

"Fuck Percy, i'm cumming" I moan

"Me too, Annabeth. I love you wise girl," He says as i feel his cum fill me.

"I love you seaweed brain" i say as he pulls out of me.

'Was that better than your dream?"

"Much better"

"Come on Percy, we got to go to bed, i'm getting all pruney."

We stepped out of the shower, grabbed our towels, and walked towards Percy's bedroom, my pyjama's were covered in Percy's cum, so i grabbed one of percy's shirts and slipped into bed, percy quickly joined me, and we both slowly drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **So, how was it?**

 **How was the lemon?**

 **Well review or dm me,**

 **-FangirlHeadquarters**


End file.
